


Goodbye

by nimery



Series: Dear Gon/Dear Killua [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his fight with Shoot and waiting for thirty days for Gon to regain his Nen, Killua obeys Bisky and leaves, saying goodbye to Gon through a letter, written the night before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever written for the HXH fandom.  
> Hope you guys like this!

Gon,

I don't want you to blame yourself. I left because I have to. This letter is because I thought you should know some things. So I don't disappear in the middle of the night without explanation.

I left for your sake. Not because of you, but because if I had stayed, your life would have been forfeit.

Gon, I don't want you to die. That's why I stayed with you during that thirty days you didn't have your Nen. But now that those days are over, I have to go. I already told Morel-san, who in turn told Netero. I've already been cut out of the plan.

I'm leaving because at some point, maybe soon, I would be the cause of your death.

I'm leaving because I don't want you to die.

Stay. Find your dad. Get revenge on Neferpitou. Just don't look for me. You won't find me; I'll make sure of that.

You'll want to see me. I know you will because I know you won't accept this letter as the last thing I ever say to you. But you can't.

Don't contact me. I already left both of my phones behind, so you couldn't if you tried.

Don't do anything stupid. I know it's useless to ask because you're you and you are stupid. At least try.

If I ever hear that you did something stupid and died because I wasn't there to hold you back, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself.

So that's it. They've hired another hunter to take my place in the plan.

Don't do anything stupid.

This is goodbye.

-Killua


End file.
